The New Girl in Roseville
by Thief or Spy
Summary: Cammie Morgan has just recently moved to Roseville. Trying to find herself she had just started her sophomore year of High School. What will happen when she meets a mysterious guy who turns her life upside down? (please try it's actually better than the description!)
1. Chapter 1

Who am I? Am I a nerd? A jock? A drama queen? A musician? I know his may sound cheesy but I want to be divergent(see what I did there lol) Well anyways I don't want to be one thing, they are all a part of me and I could never pick. I think thats why I sitting here with my three best friends today at a table by ourselves on the second day of school. We are all different people but somehow we found each other. Macey McHenry from the group of drama queens, wannabees, and rich snobs. Bex Baxter from the popular athletic jocks who seem to get attention no matter what. And the quiet yet extremely smart Liz Sutton from the extremely smart people otherwise known as the nerds. (sorry Lizzy) We are all different yet best friends.

I met each of them throughout the first day of school and automatically thought to myself these three are going to become my new best friends. Each of them were really nice but had never talked to each other before(here comes in the social group thing) but when I invited them all over after school they instantly became friends. Looking at us you would think that we've been friends for years and years. I met each of them yesterday but I feel like I've known them my whole life.

Before I moved to Roseville I was the popular queen bee at my old school. At my new school I know about ten people. All I really want is to have people was me to be their friend(unlike at my old school where I was the drama queen and the well known bitch of the school) At this school im gonna change myself, I will make my life better. So how do I fit it? Who exactly do I want to be? Who am I?

Me? My name is Cammie Morgan otherwise known we the New Girl. Ya thats right the New Girl. I just recently moved to Roseville and I have no clue what I'm doing. My mom and I decided it was time for a change and she found new work here in Roseville so wala we are living in Roseville. I used to live in a town called Gallenger where I was born but ever since the "incident" nothing had been the same.

"Cammie. Cammie!"

I come out of my thoughts to see a very pissed Bex, and Liz and Macey looking at me with concern.

"Sorry" I quietly mumble.

Bex and Macey both look at each other exchanging glances. Bex finally looks at me, "So Cammie have you met the mysterious Zach Goode yet?"

"No" I reply.

Zach Goode was supposed l be my tour guide around the school because I was new, but this was the second day of school and I hadn't met him or seen him yet and we have all the same advanced classes together!

Liz was about to say something when all of the sudden a guy who looks about my age and has gorgeous green eyes and brown hair walks into the cafeteria. When we get a glance at him so does everyone else in the cafeteria and immediately everyone stops talking and starts staring at him.

After staring for quite some time I finally find my voice just enough to barely whisper, "Who is that?"

All three of them look at each other exchanging glances and then Macey finally turns to me and says, "That would be the famous Zach Goode."


	2. Chapter 2

Shout outs:

laffytaffy445- Thanks! Glad you liked the first chapter! Should be

updating for now on about twice a week!

Doug- Thank you for reading and reviewing!

InkHeart4112- Don't worry the next chapters will be getting longer and longer. I made the first one shorter to test my ideas for the story. Glad you like what I have so far! And thanks for the review it was really sweet and it made me smile!

Belle Boo- Aw thanks! Glad you like the story so far!

GirlsGenerationLover1- Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. Will keep

updates regular!

SummerTime15- Thank you so much! Trying to update as fast as

possible!

Joey- Thanks so much for the support I really appreciate it!

Aniynmous- Just a quick tip, you might want to look up how to spell aniynmous right. But thanks so much!

Thank you to everyone who has read and everyone who has

reviewed! I had over 150 people read my story in the first day! I was so happy I can't even tell you guys how much you mean to me! Just so everyone knows I should be updating about once or twice a week, Ill try my hardest! :) And once again THANKS YOU GUYS!

Recap:

All three of them looked at each other. Macey then turns to me smiling and says, "That would be the famous Zach Goode."

Cammie POV:

When Macey said that I could not believe what she had just said. I sat

there with my mouth open gaping at him. Who knew Zach would be so, so ... Stop it Cammie! Snap out of it!

I come out of my little day dream to see my friends giving me weird looks. Then all of the sudden Zach looks over, AT ME! Yes at me and he smiles!

Then he does an even crazier thing, he walks over to my table and sits next to me! I sit there numbly while he sticks a hand out to me, "My name is Zach, I do not believe we have met before."

At first I don't know how to respond, I mean he's sitting next to me and smiling like an idiot. I have no clue what to do so I just sit there staring at him.

Finally Macey speaks up but not before winking at me she says, "That would be Cammie, and she's new in town."

Zach POV:

I walk into the cafeteria to everyone's eyes on me. I am the quarterback of the football team (kind of clique right?) but so I am used to all the attention and stares. Everyone is silent though, which is kind of strange, I was expecting to walk in bombarded by both people and questions like, "Hey man I've missed you" or "Where you've been?"

But there was complete silence. I mean I missed the first day of school and not even a single whisper about where I had been! I mean I'm pretty sure Tina had already started some but there was just nothing…

I was looking around for my friends; Grant, Nick and Jonas when all of the sudden I see a girl, but she's not just any girl I can already tell that. She just seems different; don't get me wrong different isn't always good but for her it just seams, perfect. She's sitting with some girls who have always hated each other I mean since when have McHenry, Sutton, and Baxter been friends? It seems like she is already making her mark on this school.

I see that girl staring at me, the one with brown wavy hair, so I decide to go introduce myself to her before McHenry and Baxter can get to her and start making up lies.

When I walk over to her table I sit down next to her, stick out my hand to introduce myself and say, "My name is Zach, I do not believe we have met before."

She just sits there staring at me strangely while I have a huge grin on my face and may or may not look like an idiot. I shyly put my hand back down on the table but still look at her for a reply.

After what seems like forever McHenry finally speaks up, "That would be Cammie, and she's new in town."

I sit there still smiling like an idiot for awhile before I finally get up.

"Well it's nice to meet you Cammie. I'll see you around." And then I turn around leaving her to go find my friends but not before I wink at her with a smirk on my face.

Cammie POV:

"Well that was .." weird, I never got to finish my sentence though because Macey, Bex, and Liz all started talking.

"He's so into you!" says an over enthusiastic Macey.

"Did you see how he was staring at you!" says a starry eyed Liz.

And Bex just keeps talking about what an over confident, cocky, douche bag he is and that if he tries to hurt me she will kill him in many ways that do not need to be mentioned!

While all o them keep talking and going on about how cute of a couple we would be I just sit there thinking. Why would Zach come talk to me? What would I do if he liked me? I don't get too much time to think though because the bell rang signaling lunch was over. As we were walking back to our lockers I couldn't help but worry.

Suddenly I stop walking and turn around to look at them. "Guys what do I do when I see him again?"

Bex and Macey just laugh while Liz seriously considers this before coming up with an answer.

"You have to talk to him, become friends but just don't do anything stupid."

"Wow that helped" I say rolling my eyes and sounding even more sarcastic that usual.

"Just have fun but if he hurts you in any way I WILL BLOODY KILL HIM."

I gulp feeling sorry for Zach but manage to mumble out a "Thanks Bex."

Bex and Liz both hurry to class after that but Macey stays behind and I know what's coming….

"You should really talk to him, maybe he won't be such a douche bag to you."

"I don't know what to say to him though, I mean I only met him less than an hour ago!"

"Don't worry about it something tells me you'll be alright."

"Thanks Macey" I say smiling and turning about to walk to class.

"Ya anytime, but Cammie?"

"Yes?"

"I want full details on him after school!"

I laugh, "Of course Macey." And with that we both turn and walk to our classes.

I was still laughing from Macey and I guess I wasn't paying very much attention because I turn the corner walking right into someone, and then of course landing on the floor with whoever it is on top of me.

I open my eyes to see guess who? Yup Zach, on top of me laughing. He stands up and pulls me up too.

"So looking for me, now where you?"

I just laugh at his cockiness and roll my eyes as my response.

"You know Gallagher girl you're going the wrong way to our next class. I assume you were looking for me because now you just look very confused" he says while of course smirking.

Gosh that smirk! It so damn cute but so annoying at the same time!

Then all of the sudden I realize something, "What did you just call me?"

"Gallagher Girl?" he says very confused.

"How did you know I was from Gallagher?"

He just laughs and says "I got my sources."

I look at him annoyed but he just grabs my wrist and starts to pull me through the hallway. "We are going to be late for. Mr. Solomon's class" he mumbles.

What was Zach talking about, Mr. Solomon? We have a block schedule at school so I had only been to half of the classes I was in. But Mr. Solomon? If this was the Mr. Solomon I think it was he and my mom were dating! A few years after the "incident" of my dad dying my mom decided to try dating again. Mr. Solomon had moved here to Roseville a year or so ago for a teaching job(while my mom and him had a long distance relationship and visited each other about every week or so.)

At first I had hated the thought of my mom dating again. I missed dad a lot and I thought my mom was just trying to replace him. Some months later I realized Mr. Solomon was actually a very nice guy and he cared about me.

Looking at him now I couldn't ask for a better guy(besides my dad odviously) to date my mom. I know that she still loves my dad but sometimes you have to move on, even when you do move on though it doesn't mean that you stop loving and caring about the other person though.

I was still wondering though, why this high school? Why did I have to be in his class? Maybe it wasn't him? Who are we kidding its gotta be him.

Zach and I make it to the classroom right as the bell is ringing. I look at the teacher strangely, "Mr. Solomon?"

"Is that you Cammie?"

Zach POV:

"Is that you Cammie?" Mr. Solomon says.

Cammie just looks at him, she's smiling and nods. Mr. Solomon then goes over and hugs her! And she hugs him back!

What the hell! How does he know Cammie? The scariest teacher in the WHOLE school knows Cammie! All I know is I have to talk to her about this later!

The whole time we are sitting in class I cannot focus. Mr. Solomon normally gives boring lectures but today it is even harder to focus! I can't help but wonder about them the whole class period. Is he her Uncle? Are they related? Friends?

I must have been deeper in thought than I realized because I look up for a second and see that Cammie is standing in front of my desk and all of the other desks are around me.

I was about to start asking her about Mr. Solomon when she just looks at me and her eyes telling me she doesn't want to talk about it and says, "Common tour guide its time for our next class."

I know she doesn't want me to ask her about it but I can tell that something is up with her and I'm going to find out what it is. Maybe it's the mystery of her being the new girl or her just being her but I can defiantly tell that I like her. But first I've got a mystery to solve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout outs:**

**Joey- Haha thanks! I will keep writing don't worry, if anyone you will always be on me to write the next chapter and I like knowing how much you enjoy it!**

**Belle Boo- Like I said at the beginning of the last chapter I will be trying to update at least once a week so you can go crazy all you want lol. And I think you or anyone could write a great story if they try! It just takes lots of effort and you have to be committed but you could do it! And thank you so much!**

**Anoel1313- Yes, please keep editing it helps a lot! Thanks for all the support girly!**

**Lafftytaffy445- Thanks! I'm so glad that you liked how I brought Mr. Solomon in because I was so worried that people weren't going to like it!**

**SummerTime15- Haha thanks! And no problem, I love feedback and how people think my story is going so far!**

**Hello again! Thank you for reading my story so far! So many people have read it that it has made me so happy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing feedback of what you think. Once again as I said in the last chapter I should be updating hopefully at least once a week. I will try my best because you guys deserve it! I know this chapter was a couple days more than a week, but I made it extra long and hopefully the rest of the chapters will also be nice and long too! Thank you again and Enjoy!**

Cammie POV:

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly after Joe's class, Zach led me to my classes, I sat through them, and there were no more surprises. Zach was keeping his distance though, and he was not smirking. It was very strange but I decided to go along with it. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. He probably wants to know how I know Joe, but I think I won't tell him or anyone just yet.

When the school day ended I texted my mom I was going to Macey's house. She probably won't even open it though, since we have moved to Roseville she has been spending all her time with her boyfriend since they have just been "reunited."

When I get to Macey's house err mansion I should say I could tell they were all waiting for me. I knocked on the door and Macey opened it almost immediately after.

"Hey" said Macey.

"Hi, oh hey Liz, Bex." I say smiling.

They both say hi back and Macey tells me to follow her, so I do.

We walked for a couple minutes through hallways and many many rooms till we get to hers. And of course it's huge and girly. It looked amazing but extremely expensive. I followed them in and we all took a seat on her bed where they all sat there looking at me and smiling.

"Why are you guys staring at me?"

"Oh common tell us about Zach already!" says Macey while Liz and Bex both eagerly nod their heads wanting to know.

"Okay fine, but there isn't much to tell."

They all look at each other and shrug so I continue…. "After you two left (I say pointing to Liz and Bex) Macey gave me a little pep talk and then we both left for class. I started walking down the hallway and I turn. Guess who I walk right into?"

They all look at me excitedly wanting to know.

"Zach."

"Oh" –Liz

"My"-Bex

"God"- Macey

"I know! And he fell right on top of me! And then he becomes himself again, the cocky Zach and says, "So looking for me?" And I had no clue what to say I kinda just stood there, so he keeps talking. He even made up a nickname for me!"

"What is it?" asks Liz.

I quietly mumble, "Gallagher Girl."

"Why Gallagher Girl?" Bex asks.

"Because it is where I grew up, and the town I used to live in before I moved here."

"But how does he know that?" Macey asks.

I look up at them and say, "I have honestly no clue."

The rest of the night we talked about school and their crushes. Liz has a crush on some guy she met in her computer and sciences classes. His name is Jonas and is definitely the nerd type. Macey likes a guy named Nick who is in all her classes and Bex likes Grant who is also in all her classes. All three of the guys are friends with Zach too and on the football team with him.

I stayed over at Macey's till about ten when I decided I needed to go home and get some sleep. While we had been talking we had done our homework so when I got home I could go home and have a relaxing night.

When I got home I saw the kitchen lights on so I got out of my car (Cammie is in her junior year of high school and is old enough to drive.) and I go into the kitchen. My mom and Joe were sitting there talking.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi mom, Joe."

Joe smiles, "It's nice to see you Cammie, how'd you enjoy my class?"

"It was alright" I say trying not to sound mean.

He just laughs, "Don't worry the first class is always boring, trust me you'll enjoy the rest."

I smile and am about to leave and go up to my room but first I have to ask Joe something, "Why is everyone so scared of you?"

He thinks about the question for a while, "I think most of them just haven't had a chance to get to know me like you and they have also gotten on my bad side."

I nod and am about to leave again when my mom stops me.

"Wait, you have to tell me about your new friends!"

"Mom I'll tell you in the morning." I say then I walk up the stairs to my room and fall straight asleep.

I have always been an early riser so I am not surprised to see the clock says 5:30 on it when I wake up so I just decide to get up and go on a jog and explore the neighborhood. I start jogging down tons of different blocks looking at all the different houses. As I am jogging I find a little park so I decide to go and sit down on one of the benches and watch the sunrise.

Zach POV:

I wake up early every morning and go jogging. Normally since I live in a pretty nice neighborhood no one is up. Today though I was jogging and a few blocks away from my favorite park I see a girl jogging so I decide to go and follow her. When she stops at the park and sits down on a bench I realize it is Cammie, I smile to myself and go over and say hi to her.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Ya" she replies.

Well at least she doesn't seem to wierded out I'm here, so I sit down next to her and we watch the sunrise.

We sit there in silence for about ten or so minutes, then she stands up and starts stretching but first she looks up at me and smiles so I smile back.

"Why are you up this early?" I ask.

She just shrugs, "I've always been a morning person."

"Me too, but it seems like no one else in the neighborhood is one."

We both laugh and I smile and her one more time before standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Hey Zach do you know of a good coffee place?"

"Ya, I'll take you there." I say smirking.

Cammie POV:

It took about ten minutes to get to the coffee shop. We were both jogging pretty past, Zach in the front and me slightly behind him because I was following him.

When we get there he orders us two coffees and tells me to sit down. He waits for them and then walks over and passes me my coffee and I take a sip.

"First off thanks and secondly this is like the best coffee ever!"

He just laughs, "I know, best coffee in all of Roseville."

"How would you know it's the best?" I ask smirking at him.

"I've tried every coffee place there is."

I laugh and now it's his turn to smirk.

We sit there for awhile drinking our coffees when I finally look down at my watch.

"Shoot it's almost seven I need to get going."

"I'll come with you."

"But you don't know where I live."

"Then I guess I'll find out soon." He says and winks at me before he gets up and throws away both of our coffee cups.

I figure no matter what he'll follow me so when he comes outside again I stand up and say, "Race ya to the park."

He looks like he's about to reply but before he can I start sprinting away from him and in the direction of the park.

We are both running insanely fast so when I see the park after only a couple of minutes of running I am not at all surprised.

I make it there first and collapse on the grass. Zach gets there about ten seconds after and collapses next to me.

"Sheesh you can run fast." He says in between breaths.

We sit there for about five minutes catching our breaths before I stand up, "Are you coming or not?"

He quickly gets up after me and we start jogging again. When we get to my house I stop in front of it and he stops too. Then he looks up at my house and starts laughing, "See ya later neighbor."

Before I have a chance to reply Zach walks to the house next door and goes inside.

Of course Zach would live next door, I mean where else would he live? (Note the sarcasm there.)

After a minute I go inside and go up to my room, before taking a shower and getting ready I text the girls: "Guess who I just so happened to meet this morning on my run, get coffee with, and who just so happens to live next door?"

After I'm done getting ready I check my phone and see there are a couple new messages.

Bex: "Are you serious?"

Liz: "Wow Cam."

Macey: "You better tell us everything later!"

I laugh and text them all back telling them that I'll meet them at school and tell them.

On my way out of the door my mom stops me.

"Cammie you never told me about your new friends!"

"Mom I'm going to be late for school, I promise I'll tell you later."

"Okay, and when you get home you can help me make cookies or something so we can take something over to our neighbors for dinner."

"Okay. Wait which neighbors?"

"The Goode family, I was talking to Mrs. Goode yesterday and she has a son your age."

"I know. I met him."

"Oh how wonderful! I'll see you later; have a great day at school!"

As I walk out of the house I cannot believe it, so many things are running through my head. Zach not only lives next door but I have to go to dinner at his house tonight!

(In case you are wondering Cammie walks to school. Their house is in the middle of a big neighborhood and there is a school nearby that everyone goes to. Hence why she also went on the run and stopped at the park.)

As I walk through the school gates I can see my friends waiting for me on the steps. They start waving at me and I run over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Oh my god spill!" says Bex.

So then I tell them all about this morning, how when I was running Zach found me and sat down on the bench next to me and watched the sunrise with me, how we got coffee and how it just so happens that he lives next door to me. Then I tell them about how since he lives next door and we are neighbors and that I have to go to dinner at his house tonight. When I finish they all stand there staring at me opened mouthed.

"Wow" was all each of them could manage to say.

"I know, now what do I do?"

They all look at each other and smile.

"I think you like him." Bex says.

Liz agrees with her, "Definitely and you have to go to dinner at his house."

Then Macey adds, "You are going to dinner at his house and I am going to come over and help you get ready!"

"Ooooo I wanna come too" both Bex and Liz say.

"Fine you guys can come over, but first can you help me survive the day?"

"I think you got it, here he comes." says Bex.

They all walk away and mouth "Good Luck" and then Zach walks over.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

I smile, "Hey."

"Do you want me to take you to class?"

I nod and he grabs my hand sending electricity into me and we walk hand and hand into the school.

Everyone is yelling things to Zach as we walk in like "Oooo Zach's got a girl" and "Can't you leave some for us Zach?" He just keeps walking and smiles at me so I smile back at him and feel genuinely happy.

When we get to class we sit down next to each other and do the same for all our classes. The day goes by fairly quickly and before I know it it is lunch time.

At lunch time I go sit down nest to Bex, Liz, and Macey.

When I sit down they all look at me and giggle, "So is it true?" asks Liz.

"Is what true?" I ask.

But before I can answer Tina the annoying and popular cheerleader comes over and starts talking to me a million miles an hour. I have absolutely no clue what she is saying.

After like five minutes Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick walk over and sit at our table but not before Zach goes up to Tina and says, "Buzz off Walters."

I smile when Zach sits down next to me and Macey raises her eyebrows and through her eyes starts talking to me, "He's so into you!"

In response I just glare at her.

Grant goes and sits next to Bex, Nick next to Macey, and Jonas next to Liz.

Liz and Jonas start nerd talking and we all tune them out.

Macey, Bex and I just talk with our eyes about the boys, and the boys keep talking about Mr. Solomon about how mean he is as he is on lunch duty today and is walking around the tables.

Mr. Solomon walks by our table and the boys stop talking. He walks by me and taps me on the shoulder, "Cammie can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

Everyone in the whole room stops to stare as they watch me follow Mr. Solomon out of the lunch room.

"Hey Cammie I'm so glad I caught you."

"Sure thing, what do you need?"

"Well I want to take you and your mom somewhere special as a "Welcome to Roseville" dinner."

"That sounds really cool. How about Saturday?"

"Sounds like a date!"

I laugh and we start walking towards my table again. Before I sit down he hugs me. "I'll tell my mom tonight."

"Okay, thanks!" and then he walks away.

As I sit back down at the table I realize something, when Mr. Solomon hugged me we were in front of the whole school and everyone was watching us! As I think about this I can feel my cheeks getting really red, I mean the whole school hates him and I just hugged him!

Macey is the first one to talk after I sit back down, "What in the world was that?"

I keep blushing and whisper, "Nothing."

All the girls decide to drop the topic but have a look in their eye saying "YOU ARE SO TELLING US LATER!"

They guys keep quiet the rest of lunch looking kinda scared while Bex, Liz, Macey and I talk about school.

When the lunch bell rings we all split up and go our separate ways to class, but of course Zach follows me.

After I get my books and we are almost all the way to class he grabs my wrist, spins me around, and looks me in the eye, "Cammie what is going on between you and Mr. Solomon?"

I look down for a while and I know I am blushing. I look back up and whisper to him, "Zach I promise I will tell you tonight. Okay? Just not here."

He stands there for a minute thinking and then finally says, "Okay."

Then he grabs my hand we continue to walk to class.

The last part of the day goes by slowly as I am thinking about telling Zach about how I know Mr. Solomon. The only reason I don't really want to tell anyone about him is because then I know I am going to have to tell them about my dad, my old school and why we moved to Roseville in the first place. When the bell does ring I quickly hope out of me seat and start walking towards the exit.

As I'm walking out of the school Zach runs up from behind me and starts walking with me.

"Can I give you a ride home?"

I smile, "Yes." I mean we are neighbors he can drive me home.

Then for the third time today he grabs my hand sending another bolt of electricity into me.

We walk to his car and he has a red mustang. I love cars! So I put my book bag into the passenger seat and walk around eyeing the car.

Zach stands there laughing at me as I am looking at his car. "See something you like Gallagher Girl?"

I laugh, "My dad used to have a car just like this."

He smiles, "Get in."

I get into his car and I can feel the whole school staring at us. It is a quick drive and Zach drives really fast and he is blaring the radio and singing.

Of course Katy Perry "Teenage Dream" comes on and he starts singing.

I laugh so hard I start crying. When he pulls up in his driveway he turns the radio off and sits there and watches me laughing extremely hard for about five minutes.

When I finally stops all he says is, "Wow I didn't think I was that bad." And he fakes looking like I hurt him.

"Haha so funny" and I stick my tongue out.

He chuckles, "I'll see you tonight Gallagher Girl."

"Ya, see ya later." And I get out of his car and before walking inside I wave at him.

Once I'm inside I realize I never told Bex, Liz, and Macey my address so I quickly text them and go look for my mom.

"Mom?"

"Hey kiddo I'm in the kitchen."

I walk in to the kitchen and see she has the ingredients out for making chocolate chip cookies so I start mixing all the ingredients together.

"How was school?"

"Really good, and Mr. Solomon is taking us to dinner on Saturday night."

She smiles and I can tell she is finally happy again even though she misses dad. "That's great so tell me about your friends."

"Okay so Bex, Liz, and Macey are like my three really good friends. Macey is extremely rich, boy crazy and popular, Bex is athletic, British, and extremely kind, and is Liz sorta shy but extremely smart, like genius smart."

My mom smiles, "They sound great. Have you hung out with that boy from next door at all?"

I smile and blush a little, "Ya he is really nice, he drove me home from school today and he also has been showing me around the school. He has a couple friends too who seem really nice and they all ate lunch with us today. Oh and I forgot to tell you Bex, Liz, and Macey are coming over in a couple minutes to hang out for awhile."

"Okay, will you guys finish up the cookies?"

"Yes." And right when I say that the doorbell rings.

"Hey guys welcome to my humble home."

We all laugh and I tell them to follow me to the kitchen. As I tell them about Zach we bake. By the time we are done we have made chocolate chip cookies, brownies and both a chocolate and a vanilla cake.

When I finish talking we all look at our handy work and laugh. It was almost time to go to Zach's so I cut up both cakes and gave them each about half a cake to take home. Luckily the subject of Mr. Solomon never came up. I know one day they will want to know though, but I really don't want to tell anyone just yet. I figure I will have to tell Zach tonight, once I see how he reacts then I will tell my friends about him, my past, and my dad.

We all quickly say goodbye and I run upstairs to go change. I had a lot of fun with them, they are so much different than my old friends which is definitely a good thing.

After looking through my clothes I finally decide on a pair of red short shorts and a see through lace tank top, and I put a white tank top on underneath. Then I put on white sandals, a red watch and pull my hair out of my ponytail.

( . this is basically her outfit except the American flag bandeau, or this is kinda what I was imagining so ya there ya go J)

I can hear my mom yelling for me to come downstairs so I quickly run downstairs.

I'm carrying the brownies and my mom is carrying the cookies as we walk next door. I knock on the door and we wait a couple seconds before the door is opened by a smirking Zach, "Hello Gallagher Girl."

**Hey so please review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter will Cammie's past finally come out? What about the mysterious Zach, what is he hiding?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoutouts:**

**Laffytaffy445- Thank you! Also in this chapter it will explain how Cammie and Mr. Solomon are related so just read and find out! Haha and I will, they just take awhile to write when they are this long!**

** . .- Thank you! And read and find out! Most will be answered but if you still have any questions just ask, and Peace and Pancakes to you too! Haha sorry but I really like that phrase now lol.**

**Lovewords- Thanks! And here's the update!**

**Joey- Hey I got your review lol. And thanks girl! Haha I know you can't wait till the next chapter! Got questions text me. Anyways thanks and lol left you at a cliff hanger again. Don't you just love me? Lol ik you do.**

**Belle boo- Okay so I can't tell you enough thanks in this but I'll try. That review made my day and it was so sweet! I just started writing this story on a whim but I'm so glad so many people have enjoying it especially you. I am serious though and I think you should try and write your own story. It may not be perfect but what is? You are so sweet and just thank you thank you thank you! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Okay guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me quite awhile to write and I rewrote it many times trying to make it the best it could be. Any advice please comment. Thank you all for reading, please enjoy!**

**Also this chapter is So a nice long chapter for everyone out there!**

**Oh and guys can we get 5 reviews for an update? I know and I'm sorry I would just like to hear feedback from all of you because I know there are lots of you reading this! So either 5 reviews or one week and I'll update…I have the next chapter written but am going out of town for a couple days so will update soon! Thanks!**

Recap:

_I knock on the_ _door and a few seconds later the door is opened by a smirking Zach, "Hello Gallagher Girl."_

Cammie POV:

"Hello Gallagher Girl."

I smile trying not to blush especially since my mom is standing behind me, but wow Zach looked hot. His hair was still wet from having taken a shower, and he had khakis and a light blue button down shirt on. Now the shirt was a tight fitting shirt, let me just say Zach's got some nice abs.

He sees me looking and he smiles, then he grabs my hand and starts leading me into his house. When we get into the next room (also out of earshot from my mom) he whispers to me, "Did you see something you like?"

I nod blushing then look down at the brownies smiling, "Ya, it's just that these brownies look so nice."

He laughs and we keep walking until we get to their kitchen.

"Hello dear you must be Cammie, Zach has told me so much about you," says a lady that must be Zach's mom.

I blush a little and Zach gives her a glare.

She laughs, "I'm Zach's mom, but you can call me Catherine."

I smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, why don't both of you go have a seat at the table; dinner will be ready in about ten or so minutes."

I nod, set down the brownies I was carrying and follow Zach into their dining room.

When we walk in there is a little girl sitting down, and a man walking out of the room into the kitchen, and I think that is probably Zach's dad. The both look up at me though and the girl's eyes get really big, "Sit next to me, sit next to me!"

I smile and go sit next to her, Zach looks slightly disappointed that I'm going to sit next to him and goes and sits across the table from me.

I quickly give him a look saying "sorry" then turn to the little girl sitting beside me, "What's your name?"

"I'm Sarah and I'm almost seven."

"Wow you're so old," I say smirking.

Sarah looks at me funny, "You look like my brother when you do that, he smirks all the time."

I laugh, "I'm stealing his signature smirk."

As I say that Zach gets up unexpectly and walks up behind me and picks me up bridal style and in between laughing says to me, "Gallagher Girl no one is allowed to steal my smirk."

He carries me outside, and over by their pool while I yell at him to put me down.

He laughs, "If you say so."

He then lets go of me and I fall in the pool. When I come up he is on the ground laughing so I take this as an opportunity and I grab his arm and he falls into the pool, now it is my turn to laugh.

We stay in the pool for about another five minutes laughing before we finally stop. We both sit on the edge of the pool and watch the sunset. Then we both look at each other and he looks like he is about to kiss me.

Zach's POV:

No one is allowed to steal my smirk! So I picked her up bridal style and carried her outside. She kept yelling at me to put her down so when I got to the end of our pool I said, "Okay if you say so." and then I let go of her and she fell in the pool.

I was too busy laughing to notice she was sneaking up from the pool until it was too late. She grabbed me and pushed me into the pool.

We both laughed for awhile before we stopped. She climbed out of the pool and sat on the edge so I did the same.

We watched the sunset and then we both looked at each other. I wanted to kiss her so bad so I leaned in about to kiss her.

"ZACHARY GOODE!" "CAMERON MORGAN!" Oh shit.

Both of our parents yelled from the patio door.

We both looked and they looked mad but then they both looked at each other and started laughing.

My mom looked at Mrs. Morgan, "What are we to do with them?"

They both laughed, "Zach dear go upstairs and put some dry clothes on, and lend some to Cammie too."

I nod and they both turn to go inside but Mrs. Morgan turns around again, "And please do hurry dinner is just about ready."

So I look at Cammie who looks confused about her mother probably just what I look like too from what just happened and tell her, "Follow me."

She gets up and starts following me. I wait a second for her to catch up and then I grab her hand and pull her along with me.

She smirks and I just keep pulling her along up the stairs and into my room. She looks around at it while I find us some dry clothes.

"This is not what I thought you room would look like."

I laugh, "How is it supposed to look?"

She just shrugs and walks out onto my balcony and smiles, "I have a balcony too."

I walk outside and about ten feet away on her house there is a balcony.

I hand her a shirt and some sweatpants and walk back into my room to find myself some dry clothes too after laying my wet shirt outside to dry.

When I turn around Cammie is standing there in just her bra and underwear, and she looks extremely hot.

She walks over to me and whispers in my ear, "See something you like?"

I nod my head, "Ya Gallagher Girl I do."

Then I walk a little closer to her and I kiss her."

Cammie POV:

He walks a little closer to me and kisses me! Yes kisses me! His kiss is amazing and so much better than my old boyfriend's Josh.

Unfortunately right after he kissed me Mr. Goode walked in to a shirtless Zach and me in my bra and underwear.

"Zachary!"

Zach tenses, "Sorry dad, I uh we fell in the pool and uh I was uh getting Cammie some uh dry clothes."

He laughs, "Suurrreeee, now please hurry up we are waiting for you. And no more funny business!"

Zach just nods and he leaves.

We both quickly put some clothes on not saying a word. We walk out of the room and Zach holds my hand and we go downstairs to dinner.

We walk in and everyone looks up at us and I blush and quickly drop Zach's hand. We both take our seats and quietly start eating dinner.

"Hey kiddo how was your swim?"

I glare at her, "Just great mom."

She laughs then turns to Mrs. Goode and they start talking.

I can feel Zach's eyes on me but Mr. Goode starts talking.

"So Cammie where did you guys move from?"

I smile, "We used to live in a small town called Gallagher."

Now he smiles too, "That's so cool I used to live in the town right next to it, Blackthorn."

I nod but start feeling really sad. If he grew up in Blackthorn he must have known my dad.

My mom must have been listening because she starts talking to him about how she got a new job here and moved, trying her best to avoid the subject of Blackthorn and also my dad.

After awhile more of them talking he looks at me, "So Cammie where is you dad? I haven't seen him yet and I was hoping I would get to meet him soon."

I look at my mom and she looks at me, we are both crushed and I can see a tear rolling down her face so I get up and give her a hug.

Mr. Goode can tell he asked a bad question and both Zach and Mrs. Goode are giving him a glare.

My mom looks at Mrs. Goode, "I'm sorry but could you excuse us for a minute?"

She nods and my mom pulls me outside. We both sit on the grass and hug each other while crying.

Inside I can hear Mrs. Goode yelling at Mr. Goode for asking the question.

I look at my mom, "Mom we have to tell them something."

She nods and I give her one more squeeze then I go inside and she follows me.

When we are all seated at the table Mr. Goode looks at me, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

I nod, "It's okay, but about my dad, I don't think you'll meet him, he's not here in Roseville."

They all nod and Zach looks like he wants to know more but knows not now.

We finish dinner quietly and my mom and Mrs. Goode go to get dessert. They bring out brownies and ice cream.

Zach looks at his mom, "Can Cammie and I go eat outside?"

She nods while picking up Sarah to go put her to bed, "Goodnight Sarah."

She makes her mom put her down and runs over to me and gives me a hug, "Goodnight Cammie."

Mrs. Goode smiles and then carries her daughter off to bed while Zach and I go sit outside with our dessert.

We eat quietly until he talks, "I'm so sorry about earlier."

I nod.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

I can tell I'm on the verge of tears, "I promise I will just not right now."

He nods.

After awhile I ask about his sister, "What is Sarah like?"

He smiles, "I knew you were going to ask me about her. Sarah, she's an amazing girl."

I blush a little, am I that predictable?

"Everyday since you moved in next door she has wanted to meet you and told me I had to meet you first and I had to talk to you."

He smiles to himself.

"She was right about you, you know that?"

I look at him strangely.

"She told me when I was telling her about you that she thought you were a great girl and that me and you would be best friends maybe even more."

I smile and grab his hand and squeeze it, "She sounds like a very smart girl."

He starts smirking again, "Wanna come over tomorrow after school? My parents are going out for the night and I have to babysit her for a couple hours."

I nod, tomorrow is Friday so I didn't have much to do especially since I am still sorta new in town and I know absolutely nothing about the town yet.

We sit in silence for awhile but I can feel him staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

""Because you are beautiful and I like to stare at beautiful people."

I start laughing, "Of course you do Zach."

He starts laughing too.

We go back inside and put our dishes in the sink. Of course our parents are talking and I think my mom probably has or is about to tell them about my dad. I then look at the stairs and I see Sarah creeping down the steps.

I go over to her and pick her up, "What are you doing missy?"

She looks sad like she had a bad dream, "I was looking for Zachy."

I smirk, "Zach's right there." Of course he looks up right when he hears his name and walks over to us.

"Zachy will you tuck me back into bed?"

He nods and I follow him upstairs while carrying Sarah.

We go up to her room and its right next to Zach's room. He opens the door and I walk in and lay her on the bed.

Zach starts tucking her in and I look at her room. There is a picture of her and a souvenir from almost everywhere in the world.

"Wow Sarah this is amazing, you've been to all these places?"

She smiles at me, "My dad took me and Zach to all of those places."

"That's cool does he have a job where he travels a lot?"

Both Zach and Sarah nod.

"Every summer though he takes us traveling with him and this year our plane was slightly delayed if you're wondering why I missed the first day of school. I nod then Sarah asks, "Cammie what about your dad, what does he do?"

Zach looks at me saying "You don't have to tell her."

I smile sadly and nod at him telling him its okay, "MY dad used to be a teach with his best friend Joe. They were special teachers though and they got to travel all over the world teaching languages, sports, and history to kids."

I told her about half the truth, my dad was a teach but he was a spy. He taught at different spy schools all over the world. He spoke tons of languages, the sports were fighting, and the history was telling the kids about good and evil people. Joe Solomon was his best friend and partner.

Sarah nodded but Zach looked at me, "What was his job title?"

I look at him dead in the eyes, "A teach, and a spy."

Sarah looks happy, "He's a spy! Can I meet him?"

"I'm sorry Sarah, but you cannot do that."

"Why not?"

He's dead."

Both Sarah and Zach look at me in shock. Sarah gets up and gives me a hug.

I smile a sad smile and stand up, "Goodnight Sarah, I'll see you tomorrow."

She waves as I walk out of her room leaving Zach to say goodnight. Then I walk into his room and go sit on the balcony and cry.

Zach POV:

"He's dead."

I looked at her in shock, her dad is dead. No wonder why she and her mom freaked out on us at dinner when my dad mentioned her dad.

I quickly said goodnight to Sarah and told her not to worry about Cammie. Then I tucked her in and went tot look for Cammie.

When I closed Sarah's door I heard crying coming from my room. I walked in and she was sitting out on my balcony so I went and sat next to her.

She looked up at me, "My dad was one of the best. They don't know what happened to him, he's MIA which basically just means he's missing and most likely dead.

I nodded and she continued, "It all happened about six years ago when I was ten. He had to go on a mission and after three months he didn't come home. My mom started getting really sad and my Aunt came to visit us. Two months later Joe came over. Joe had always been my dad's partner so when he came back alone I knew my dad was gone and there was no hope of him returning. After that everything fell apart. I still went to school but my mom and aunt were a mess, the only person there for me was Joe. I went to live with him till last year when he moved here and I went back to live with my mom. She's been doing a lot better especially now that she and Joe are dating. It's just hard, and I really miss him."

When she finishes I don't know what to say so I just stick my arm around her waist and pull her closer. She was still crying but I could tell she was trying hard not too.

Then she looked at me, "Joe promised my dad he would take care of me. He's all I have left Zach." And then she started crying harder.

I kept holding her while she cried and started thinking. Joe must really love her, he probably thinks of her as his own daughter. I'm guessing when Cammie's dad died he retired and became a teacher. If she has only been living with her mom for about a year something must have happened for her to move to Roseville. I think Cammie's mom is trying to be kind to her daughter but just misses her husband too much. Joe is probably the only one looking out for her.

When she stops crying I look at her. She looks sad so I just keep holding her. Then she whispers to me, "Thank you Zach."

"For what?"

"For listening and not thinking I'm crazy."

I laugh, "What are friends for?"

She smiles but looks uneasy I can tell she's thinking about her mom.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

She just nods her head.

"Listen if you need anything just call me, I'm right next door."

She nods and stands up. She kisses me on the cheek, "Goodnight Zach."

"Night Gallagher Girl." And then she walks out of my room grabbing her wet clothes and goes downstairs.

All I can think of is two things. One I will help her through this and make it better and two I love her.

Cammie POV:

After saying goodnight to Zach I walked downstairs. I cannot believe I just told him that, I have never told anyone about my dad before.

When my mom sees me she can tell I want to go so she quickly says goodbye.

"Thank you for having us over for dinner."

Mrs. Goode smiles, "You are welcome over here anytime."

I nod and we walk out.

"Aren't they nice?"

I nod.

My mom looks sad, "Listen Cammie I'm sorry he brought up your dad but trust me it hurt you just as much as it hurt me, and I told them what really happened."

I nodded it probably actually hurt her a lot more than me. When we got inside I hugged my mom, "Goodnight Mom."

"Night kiddo."

Then I ran upstairs to my room and checked my phone, all the girls had texted me wanting to know how dinner went. I texted them back that it went good and decided to read.

I have always loved to read so I had a giant book shelf when I lived with Joe, and an even bigger one when I lived with my mom. Now sitting in my room I have at least ten giant boxes packed full of books, so I go over to the first one I see and I pull a book out. It's "The Outsiders" one of my favorite books. I walk out on my balcony, turn on the outside light and sit down on my bean bag that I brought out there and start to read.

When I'm almost done with the book (About three hours later) I hear a car start up that sounds like my mothers.

I run downstairs and see it was my mom's car and see her zooming off. I look around in the kitchen and find a note.

_"I'm sorry kiddo but I have to go on a business trip for awhile. I already talked to Mrs. Goode last night and if you need anything ask her. Joe will also stop by once a day. Again I'm sorry you'll understand one day. I love you!_

-_Mom_"

I didn't know what to think so I ran back upstairs into my room and onto my balcony. I sit back down on my bean bag and start crying. I knew she wasn't coming back for a long, long time. She probably went to Abby's house. I thought she was better, but I guess not.

Zach POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night and heard crying. I saw a light on next door and figured something must have happened to Cammie. I was about to get up when the light turned off but I knew something was wrong.

When I woke up in the morning and went jogging I was hoping to see Cammie but I didn't. So I ran back home and looked for my mom.

She and my dad were whispering in the kitchen but stopped when they saw me.

"Morning Zach."

"Morning Mom and Dad."

They both smiled but I knew something was wrong, maybe it had to do something with Cammie?

"Mom is something wrong?"

They both looked at each other before my mom answered, "Zach has Cammie told you about her dad."

I nod, "She told me last night."

"Well after he went missing her mom sort of lost it and went into a mental asylum with her sister(A/N Abby was also devastated when Matt went missing and after seeing Rachael such a mess she lost it too) for a couple of years. Cammie thinks she went to visit her sister, but they both went crazy."

I nod, "So what is wrong?"

"Well her mom told us last night what had happened with Cammie's dad, so after they left we did some research about the mental asylum that they stayed at and were released from because they thought they were better. But last night I saw her mom through my window drinking and I knew something was wrong so I went to go talk to her. She was acting crazy, but before she fully lost it she told me to look after Cammie and that she was going to visit her sister. She left Cammie a note but I don't know if she was still sane when she wrote it."

It took me awhile to register what she said. Finally I just looked and them and said I was going to go and get ready. They nodded and I ran upstairs, got dressed and when I was done I grabbed my backpack and keys, said goodbye and went to go and check on Cammie.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I looked around and saw a spare key under the door mat so I opened up the door. Her house looked quite similar to mine.

I walked into other kitchen and saw her sitting there eating a bowl of cereal. She looked fine after last night just a little tired.

"Hey Cammie."

She turned around not very surprised I was there, "Hey, want a bowl of cereal?"

I shook my head and she just shrugged and finished her cereal.

When she was done she looked up at me and I asked her, "Want a ride to school?"

She nodded, "Let me go grab my backpack." And then she ran upstairs.

When she came back down her bag looked pretty full, "I thought we didn't have much homework last night."

She blushed and opened up her bag. Inside were about eight of my favorite books, "What are you doing with those?"

She smiled, "Lending the to a friend to read."

I nodded, "Common we are going to be late."

Cammie POV:

We drove in silence to school which was just fine for me.

When we got to school Zach looked at me, "Can I walk you to class?"

"Sorry Zach but I have to go meet someone real quickly."

We both walked into school but he turned going to class and waved bye to me so I waved back to him and kept walking straight.

I kept walking until I got to Joe's classroom. I knocked and he opened the door and when he saw me he smile and gave me a big hug. I knew he didn't have any classes till after lunch so I knew I would be fine. I walked in and sat at a desk and looked at Joe, "We need to talk."

** So sorry cliff hanger again. Well like I said at the top five reviews or a week and I'll update! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it has taken so long for this update, but here it is! J But seriously I am very sorry but I'll tell you what happened- My dad, sister and I went on a beach trip up the coast of California up to LA. We stopped at one of my favorite beaches (San Clemente) well I was boogie boarding and a giant wave came. It crashed on my head and I hit my head very hard on the sand. I got pretty bad whip lash, a really big bloody nose, scrapped my whole face so it was bleeding, and also hit the back of my head so now there is a giant bruise and it was really close to a concussion. Anyways I have been getting giant headaches so it has taken me a very long time to write this. It is almost better but sorry it the chapter is not the best.**

**Anyways please enjoy this chapter and review! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Belleboo- Thanks again! And yes if you write a story I would love to read it! I wont stop writing this story even if it kills me! Haha but seriously I hate it when authors don't finish their stories it annoys the crap out of me! There will be more Zammie coming up! And sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I feel so bad about it, I promise the next update will be sooner, enjoy this chapter(I made it extra long cuz I felt so bad lol)**

**Laffytaffy445- Thanks! Again very sorry the update could not come sooner but ya.. Cammie's mom had a lot of problems and yes alcohol was one of them which you will see shortly why. Thank you again and I hope you like the chapter!**

**Zammielover16- Haha nice twist right? Well you will shortly see! Thanks and please enjoy the chapter!**

**Greeneyedsmirker- Thanks so much! Also I really like your pen name lol.**

**Sunniva Steiner- Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much!**

**Joey- Haha yes a cliff hanger just for you lol! Just kidding you know I love you. But thanks so much, and please keep reading. Lol I know you wont stop and will make me finish this story at all costs, but thanks!**

**Mhernandez5- Thanks! Sorry the update took so long!**

**Theonelives- I'm so so so so so sorry it has taken so long! I won't abandon this story! If you read my note above you'll see why it took so long, but I am seriously sorry and will update a lot sooner next time!**

**Smily face- Again very sorry it has taken so long. I will finish this story! Made this chapter extra long J**

**Lovewords- Yes a cliff hanger J lol sorry but I kinda like ending with cliff hangers because then people really want the next chapter! Sorry about the long wait, enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks again guys! 10 reviews And over 500 views for the last chapter! Please stick with me, I will try my best for now on to update once a week. School starts in about a month so I am going to try and prewrite some chapters so it doesn't take so long! Hope you are all enjoying your summer! Enjoy the chapter!**

Recap:

_"I walked in, sat at a desk and looked at Joe, "We need to talk._"

Cammie POV:

"We need to talk."

Joe looked at me strangely but motioned for me to go on.

"Mom left."

"Dammit."

"What?"

Joe looked pained, "I'm so sorry Cammie, I thought she was doing better."

I looked at him and just nodded.

"You know Cammie I need to tell you something. I don't think you actually know where you mom is."

I looked at Joe confused, "Isn't she with Abby?"

Joe sighed, "Cammie your mom is with Abby, but they aren't where you think they are."

"Where are they?"

"Radley." (Quick side note but do any of you watch Pretty Little Liars? Lol sorry but it's on right now, hence the name. Anyways if any of you do please tell me so we can talk about it! I love that show! Okay back to the story!)

I looked at Joe and sighed. I knew both of them had taken my dad's death very hard. Neither of them knew what to do when he died because he had been a big part of both of their lives. My mom didn't know what to do with herself and she felt so pained that she had started to drink, and she would drink and drink and drink until she felt happy and most of her memories were gone. I guess Abby had done the same thing.

Joe looked at me, "You knew about your mom's problems didn't you?"

"Ya" I replied, "She would come home and not even be close to who she normally was. She would yell at me like crazy and sometimes hurt me."

By now I was crying so Joe came over and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you stayed with me for awhile then, I just wish I could have helped you sooner."

I nodded and Joe kept hugging me.

After awhile I stopped crying and Joe and I both sat in his room sad. When the bell rang he handed me a late slip and gave me a hug before I walked out of his room.

I knew today was going to be a long day, so I put on a fake smile and walked to my next class.

The day went by quite slowly and I ignored everyone until it was lunch. I was going to have to face them at some point so I walked over to our table.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Cammie." Everyone replied.

Liz and Jonas started talking about some computer thing and Zach came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Cammie, what's wrong?"

I shot Zach a glare, "Nothing."

Bex and Macey looked at each other strangely.

"Cammie why wouldn't you talk to us in class?" asked Bex.

"Uh sorry I guess I was zoning out."

"Ya right, Cammie what is going on?" said Macey.

By now Liz and Jonas had stopped talking and Grant had come and sat down too. They all looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, I'm fine okay?"

Bex and Macey were definetly not taking that as an answer, "Cammie you can tell us, we are you friends."

"Ya common tell us." said Macey.

I looked at them all and just shook my head and started crying. I ran out of the cafeteria and went and sat under a tree out by the gymnasium.

I couldn't let them all know about my family. When I told some of my old friends they all freaked out and wouldn't talk to me. For once in my life I just want to be normal.

I sat outside for awhile until I heard the bell signaling lunch was over. I went back inside and quickly got to my next class before anyone could stop me.

I avoided everyone for the rest of the day until I had one class left, Joe's class.

As I walked into class Joe gave me a look saying, "You doing okay?"

I just shrugged and went to sit in the back of the class. The whole period I could feel my friends' eyes on me.

"Class dismissed."

As soon as I heard that I quickly got up but Joe grabbed my arm and told me he wanted to talk to me for a minute.

Slowly everyone left but my friends left especially slowly.

"Cammie are you alright?'

"Joe what do I tell them?"

He was quiet for a minute, "Have you told any of them anything?"

"None of them know anything but Zach, and Zach only knows a little bit of the truth."

He nodded, "I don't think you should tell any of them just yet. Wait awhile and see if they really are your friends first."

I nodded.

"If you need anything this weekend or whatever please call me or stop by. Or I think the Goode's would love to help too."

I smiled, "Thanks."

We quickly hugged then I got up and walked out of his classroom.

Grant, Jonas, Nick and Zach were all waiting for me when I walked out because they were the only friends I had who took Joe's class.

"Hey" I said.

They all looked at each other. "Aren't you afraid of him at all?" asked Grant.

I looked down, "No." They didn't need to know the truth, at least not now.

"Wow." Was all he could manage out.

"So why are you all waiting for me?"

Now it was Zach's turn to answer.

"We have a surprise for you Gallagher Girl." He said smirking.

I laughed and he grabbed my hand and we walked out of school with Grant, Nick and Jonas leading.

"I think this will cheer you up" he whispered in my ear. "And don't worry I won't tell any of them anything."

I looked down, Zach didn't even know the half out what went on in my family.

We walked into the parking lot and got in Zach's car and he drove us to my house.

"How is this a surprise?" I asked.

He just smirked, "Macey is waiting for you inside and then we'll go in about an hour."

I nodded and ran inside, what was Macey going to do to me?

I walked up to my room and was immediately sat down as Bex did my hair, Liz did my makeup, and Macey went to find an outfit for me.

They were all dressed up too in summery clothes, and Macey handed me some jean shorts and an owl tank top.

When they had finished we quickly ran outside because it had been just about an hour.

The boys were waiting for outside. They all had on khaki shorts and a nice button down shirt of some kind.

"Gallagher Girl you look amazing."

I blushed.

Zach just laughed and held my hand and we all started walking into town.

"Don't worry I gave my parents a reign check for tomorrow night so you can come help me watch Sarah tomorrow."

I nodded and we kept walking.

As we got closer into the town square I could hear music playing.

Soon enough we got into town and there were loads of people. There was a big marching band playing near some bleachers full of people, and in the distance I could see a parade coming down the street.

"What's all this for?"

"This is the fall festival. This weekend there is parades and marching bands of all sorts and then next week there is a big fall dance."

I smiled, "Sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is." He said smirking at me.

We kept walking along the street for awhile. Shortly after though we all split up, Macey and Nick had gone to watch the parade from the stands, Bex and Grant were playing carnival games together, Liz and Jonas had gone off to go talk to some people who were giving speeches this weekend, and Zach and I were just enjoying walking together.

We had a lot of fun walking up and down the street catching glimpses of the parade. Zach bought me and him and ice cream and we went and sat down under a tree.

"Cammie are you really okay?"

I looked at Zach for awhile and sighed, "Not really."

He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"If you need anything just come over to our house."

I nodded, "Thanks."

We sat there in silence for awhile but it was a good silence.

"Zach." Both of us turned around. We had been sitting there happily until we heard someone yell his name and it sounded oddly familiar.

"Zach."

This time we saw who it was. It was Sarah and she ran up and gave Zach a big hug.

When she saw me her eyes got even bigger and she ran up to give me a hug, "CAMMIE!"

"Hey Sarah."

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie what are you doing here!"

"Zach and I were walking around. Who are you with?"

Sarah pointed and sure enough Mr. and Mrs. Goode came walking around the tree to us.

"Hello there Cammie and Zach, Sarah don't go running off like that!" said Mrs. Goode.

"But mommy I saw Zach and I wanted to say hi."

Mrs. Goode started laughing, "That's okay just tell us first."

Sarah nodded and kept hugging me.

"Sarah I thought you said you came here to say hi to me not Cammie."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at Zach, 'But Zach Cammie needed a hug more than you."

Zach looked at her strangely and Mr. and Mrs. Goode exchanged nervous glances at me.

"Sarah you wanna walk around the parade with Zach and I for a little bit?"

Sarah nodded and Mr. Goode said it was okay so Zach and I started walking with Sarah in between us holding our hands.

We walked around for a couple hours together. Macey, Bex, and Liz all came and said bye to us as we were walking. It was a fun night.

At about nine o'clock Mr. Goode came and found and us and said it was time to go and asked if I wanted a ride home. So I said yes and we all drove home together.

When we got to his house I quickly said goodbye and hoped out of their car before any of them could say anything. I knew Zach would come over at some point tomorrow so it wasn't like he wasn't going to see me again, and Sarah had fallen asleep on the way home.

When I got home there was a noise in the living room. I had no clue what it was.

I quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a big knife and slowly went into the living room.

It was dark but the tv was on and someone was on the couch.

Slowly I crept over and was about to pounce on them when they jumped up.

"Hey Cammie I was just stopping by to check on you, no need to kill me."

I looked at the man more clearly and saw it was Joe. I started laughing and went and put the knife away.

"Hey Joe. Why are you on my couch?"

"I said I was just stopping by to check on you. When you weren't here I decided to wait for you to get back."

"Well it's getting kinda late, you can go if you want."

He nodded, "Just remember if you need anything please call me."

"Don't worry about me so much, I will."

He came over to me and gave me a hug.

"And Cammie?"

"Ya?"

"Just please remember that I love you no matter what happens."

I nodded and Joe left.

I knew Joe would always love me. He was one of my dad's best friends, and they went on missions together. I knew Joe felt incredibly bad about my dad's death since they had been on the mission together where he had come back but my dad had not. Joe felt bad but there was nothing he could do. Now he felt it was his responsibility to take care of me. Sometimes it feels really nice knowing he is always there for me, but I do miss my dad and my mom when she was actually happy. Joe's love is genuine though and I love him back.

I woke up in the morning hearing my name.

"Cammie!"

"Cammie!"

"Cammie!"

Finally I sat up and see Sarah sitting at the end of my bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Good morning Cammie."

Then Zach walked in, "Morning Sunshine."

I smiled at him, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to invite you to breakfast at our house."

"So you just snuck in here?"

He smirked at me and held up my spare key.

"How in the world?" I asked looking at Zach laughing.

"Cammie will you please come over for breakfast?"

"Yes I will Sarah just let me grab a sweatshirt first."

So I got up and grabbed the first sweatshirt I saw which was one of my dad's old sweatshirts that said Blackthorn on the front. I didn't like to wear the other ones because they said Morgan on the back and lots of people gave me weird looks.

So I threw on my sweatshirt over my tank top and my pj pants and walked downstairs where Zach and Sarah were waiting.

Sarah jumped right into my arms and I started carrying her.

"Cammie I'm so happy you are coming over today!"

"Ya, what plans do you have for us today?"

She looked at me excitedly, "You can stay all day?"

I looked at Zach who shrugged, "Sure, I can stay and play with you today."

Sarah got really happy with that and jumped out of my arms and ran into her house to tell her mom.

"So breakfast eh?"

"It was my mom's idea."

I smirked, "Sure it was."

Zach got an evil look in his eye, "Oh so you think it was mine?"

I nod.

Zach then runs over and picks me up bridal style and runs into his house. He throws me on the couch and starts tickling me.

"Sarah come here and help me tickle Cammie."

Sarah comes running in and she and Zach both start tickling me until I start crying I'm laughing so hard.

Mrs. Goode walked in, "Zach what in the world did you do to Cammie."

Zach smiled at his mom, "I tickled her."

She started laughing, "Of course you did. Now please come in the dining room breakfast is ready."

Zach and Sarah both ran to get to the dinning room first and I walked in slowly behind them.

"Good morning Mr. Goode."

"Hey Cammie, I see your up nice and early today."

I laughed, "Thanks to these two." I say pointing to Zach and Sarah.

They both smirked and Mr. Goode laughed.

He saw my sweatshirt and got a weird look on his face. He looked like he was about to ask me something but thought better of it.

The rest of breakfast was nice and we all enjoyed our breakfast of waffles, then I helped Mrs. Goode wash the dishes while Zach and Sarah ran off doing something.

"So I hear you and Sarah are hanging out today." Said Mrs. Goode.

I laughed, "Ya she was super excited when I agreed."

"She loves the attention, and I think Zach likes hanging out with you too."

"Ya, we had a lot of fun last night."

Mrs. Goode smiled, "Would you mind helping Zach watch Sarah tonight too? Mr. Goode and I were going to go out last night but then Zach made us change it to tonight."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you Cammie, and you are welcomed here whenever you want. You can trust us, and also we are here if you need anything or if you want to talk."

I nodded, "Thanks, but I don't think you know all of what has really happened."

Mrs. Goode looked sad, "Cammie you don't have to tell us but if you ever do feel like it we would be glad to listen."

I nodded and just then we finished the dishes so I went looking for Zach and Sarah.

They weren't downstairs so I walked upstairs and looked in Sarah's room and then Zach's room.

When I walked into Zach's room all the lights were off. I went to turn a light on and all of the sudden I was being attack.

I knew it was Zach and Sarah because I could hear them laughing. They were both tickling me and Sarah was hitting me with a pillow.

When they finished we were all laughing extremely hard and Zach looked rather pleased with himself. We all sat there in Zach's room for awhile just enjoying each other's company.

"So Sarah what do you want to do today?" I asked.

Sarah smiled, "Can we go to the park and watch a movie?"

Zach nodded.

"Zach what do you want to do today?" asked Sarah.

He looked at me, "I want to spend time with my two favorite girls."

I knew I was blushing and Sarah smiled.

"Zach do you like Cammie?"

Zach didn't answer he just blushed and told Sarah to shut up.

I laughed, "Common Sarah lets leave Zach alone for a minute."

She nodded and followed me.

As we were walking out of his room she whispered to me, "Cammie I think Zach likes you a lot."

I blushed, "I think he might too."

Sarah was happy she figured that out, "I think you two would be a good couple."

I laughed, "Sarah I'll be back in a little bit, I'm going to go get dressed."

She nodded and I walked downstairs and out of their house. As I was walking out I could hear Sarah screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Zach and Cammie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and "Zach likes Cammie, Zach likes Cammie."

Zach POV:

Omg will Sarah ever shut up! I bet Cammie can hear her screaming too. Just great.

I told Sarah this morning that I liked Cammie after she asked about last night and why we were alone. I said it was because we were having fun hanging out together. She didn't believe it though so I ended up telling her that I actually really really really did like Cammie. Sarah was happy for me but she promised she wouldn't say anything and of course she did. Why are little sisters so annoying?

_Later that day_…

I never knew Cammie liked swings so much. After breakfast we had hung out at my house then we made lunch and brought a picnic down to the park. The park was really pretty and there was a lot of play equipment. I assumed Cammie and I could watch Sarah run around and play but Cammie was the first one to go on the slide! Then she ran over to the swings and has been swinging for about three hours now.

Sarah and I just watched her as she ran around and I followed her. Cammie looked like she was thinking, but she also looked sad. I wanted to go over and talk to her but Sarah was having fun and since I was her brother I needed to watch her. So we continued like that and Sarah ran around playing for another couple hours before the sun started setting.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Cammie finally got up from the swings. She looked sad and cold but walked right over to us.

"Guys I think we should go it's getting dark." She said sniffling.

I put my arm around her waist and Sarah held my other hand and we started walking home.

"Cammie are you okay?" Sarah asked.

Cammie sniffled, "I'll be okay soon."

Sarah smiled, "But what's wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Look we are almost home, what do you want for dinner."

Sarah looked up at me and screamed, "PIZZA!"

I laughed, "Okay, fine."

So I dropped the girls off at home and I went into town to get two pizzas from Little Ceasars and also to run into the pharmacy and get some ice cream for Cammie to make her feel better. Why was Cammie so sad? I could tell since the day I met her that she was a tough person, so what was so bad to hurt her like that?

I had no clue but I decided whatever it was I would help her, and that's when I saw Joe Solomon walking towards me and for once in his life looking scared.

Cammie POV:

I woke up in a different bed than usual. I looked around and saw I was in Zach's room, what the hell happened last night?

I remember being woken up by Zach and Sarah and then going over to their house and eating breakfast. When I went home to change there was a note from Joe.

_Be careful Cammie. I'll call you later._

_ -Joe_

I had no clue what it was supposed to mean. I think he was trying to make me feel better about what had happened this week but I had no clue.

I went over to the Goode's house shortly after and Sarah and I played for awhile as Zach watched. We later went to the park. I was having a ton of fun with Sarah until I got a call from Joe so I told Sarah to go play with Zach for awhile and then I walked over to the swings and answered my phone.

"Hey Joe, whats wrong?"

"Cammie where are you?"

"I'm at the park with Sarah and Zach."

"Okay, please stay there until sunset."

"Why?"

"Cammie reasons aren't important right now, all that is important is your safety."

"Joe I don't understand what you are talking about right now."

"Okay well Cammie I just need you to stay at Zach's house for awhile okay?"

"I'll call you later with more details but please stay with him."

"Okay."

"Thank you Cammie, you'll understand one day."

"You sound like my mother."

I could tell that hurt Joe. I had no clue what he was talking about and he wouldn't answer my question! When he said that though I cracked. I felt extremely bad but what was I supposed to do?

"Cammie I am not your mother. I love you very much. Please don't ever think I would try to hurt you in any way. This is for your safety and only your safety. Your mother was hurting you and she still wants to hurt you. Cammie she is not herself right now and you need to know that. Please just stay with Zach."

"Okay."

"Cammie I love you. Be safe."

I smiled, "I love you too Joey."

After that I hung up the phone and continued sitting on the swing. I had an odd feeling that my mom was out to get me right now and probably did something horrible and now was even in a worser state. Joe probably is trying to help her but what will that do? I think he and Zach know something I don't. Zach keeps giving me that look of "I know something you don't know." But what are they hiding from me? I know Joe is trying to protect me but from what?

I guess I sat there for longer than I expected though because when I looked up again the sun was starting to set so I decided it was time that we should all walk back to Zach's house.

Sarah and I went inside and played and Zach went to go get pizza. He took over an hour though and I suspected he was doing something else besides getting pizza but right when I started thinking that Zach walked in with piping hot pizza and a bag full of different ice cream treats.

We all ate dinner and then watched a couple movies. Sarah fell asleep after the first one so Zach went and put her to bed. We watched more movies and Zach brought out all the ice cream he had bought.

We watched movies and ate ice cream until 1am. I was starting to get really tired and I could tell he was too. It was kinda odd his parents weren't back yet but he just shrugged and said they always came home extremely late.

I got up to leave and walk back to my house to go to bed when Zach stopped me.

"Uh Cammie do you want to stay here tonight? I mean it is already really late."

I just shrugged, "Okay."

He looked pained for a minute, "Cammie I think you should actually stay here for a couple days or even a week."

I looked at him strangely, "Uh why?"

"I think it would be best. Joe told me to watch over you so it would be easier if you stayed here."

He realized right after that that he had said the wrong thing. He quickly tried to say sorry but I wasn't going to hear it. I ran outside and climbed one of his trees and sat at the very top of it.

Zach came out shortly after cursing in some foreign language. I quickly realized it was Russian and also bits of Swahili in it. Why did Zach know those languages? I only knew them because when my dad had been alive he had still been training me to be a spy. My mom knew about it too and would sometimes help along with Joe. What did my mom do as a job? Hm next time I see her I will have to ask.

But as I was sitting there in the tree wondering about Zach, Joe, and my family I could feel the tree branch braking. I didn't move quick enough to get off the branch and Zach was still on the other side of his back yard.

I felt the branch braking and then in a flash I saw Zach running to me trying to catch me but he was way to far away and then I felt a thud and my whole body was aching. Someone was yelling my name but I couldn't open my eyes I just drifted off into sleep.

I guess it has been more than a day right? I looked down at my body to see a ton of scrapes, cuts, and bruises. My head is wrapped with bandages but other than that it doesn't look like I did too much damage to myself.

Just then the door opened and in walked Joe. When he saw me his whole face lit up.

"Cammie!"

"Hi." I managed to whisper out.

"Cammie I'm so happy you are awake you had me so worried."

I smiled.

"Hm your probably how long you have been out right?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry you've only been out for about a day."

"A day!" I squeaked out.

"Ya, you hit your head pretty hard. Your lucky Zach was there he called 911 and they came and got you right away."

I nodded and realized Zach had walked in at somepoint.

"Cammie what happened to being safe?" asked Joe.

I shot a glare at Zach. He quickly held his hands up in defense.

"Sir uh Mr. Solomon sir I uh didn't mean to do anything I swear!"

Joe laughed, "It's okay son but please don't do anything stupid again."

He quickly nodded.

"Cammie Zach and I need to tell you something important."

I nodded and motioned for them to go on.

Joe took a look at Zach and then looked back at me.

"Cammie you will be coming with me to a different school after you are fully recoverd."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Cammie I only have a part time job at Roseville High School. You know me and your dad were spies right?"

I nodded.

"Cammie I still am a spy."

That's when it donned on me. Joe STILL was a spy. Joe WAS a SPY. I had always assumed he had retired. That meant he took on a job as a cover in Roseville High School. But why was he telling me this while Zach was still in the room. Wasn't that top secret or something?

"Zach are you a spy?" I squeaked out.

He nodded, "So are Grant, Nick, Jonas, Liz, Bex, and Macey."

"It was all a lie?" I asked looking hurt.

"We were sent in to protect you. None of us knew how nice you would actually be. We all decided we wanted to become your friends, and I fell in love with you." He blushed and looked away."

"I tried to get Joe to let me abort the mission but he wouldn't let me. Cammie I never meant to hurt you, Cammie I really like you and I'm sorry."

I nodded, "So I'm going to go to a spy school?"

Joe nodded.

"Awesome."

**Haha Cammie is your normal life so normal anymore? So I thought it would be more interesting to bring their spy life back in. There will be more Zammie soon I promise! Again sorry for the late update please read my author's note at the top. Also if you ever want to talk about anything or everything kik me! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story or about you!**

**Kik- caligirl_marg**

**Again thanks and please please please please please review! I love hearing from you guys and I'll update sooner this time I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Omg so I am super super sorry I didn't update sooner but I have been super busy! School starts next week for me and I am going to put an author's note up soon that will tell you when I will be updating. Thanks for all of your support and I hope you like the chapter! It's nice and long too!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Summertime15- OMG yes you did scare me! Haha no I don't hate you, but you scared me soo badly but when I read the rest it made me sooo happy! Yes I am going to continue the story! I could never abandon all of you guys I love you all too much! Thanks for the review and I hope you like the chapter!**

**Miaadventure- Sorry bout the late update. Yes they are spies! Haha I thought a normal life was too boring for Cammie since she is such an extraordinary spy in the books so I made the story with a large twist. Thanks again for the support! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Theonelives- Ugh two weeks! Ik and I did not mean for it to take this long! I had family in town for a WHOLE week so I was not able to sit down and type it out. Yes the Santa Monica beach is SUPER crowded. We actually went on the pier too and went on a couple of the rides ****J Yes fanfiction is the bomb! Enjoy!**

**Polishdillpicklesandzammie- Haha I'm so sorry I left you on the edge for so long! Haha great twist though right? Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks!**

**Bellebooo- Thank you thank you thank you! Every time I read one of your reviews it puts a big smile on my face too! It feels so nice having people like you like my story so much! Ugh I know I haven't updated in awhile and I feel awful about it but with life comes lots of things to do some more important than fanfiction unfortunately lol. Ugh ikr I think about Zammie WAAAAYYYYYY too much! They are such good books though and especially some of the fanfics are amazing! I hope you like this chapter…it took me awhile to write and I'm not too sure how good it is because I was SUPER tired when I typed it up but I promise you if this one is not very good I will make the next one a ton better! I love love LOVE reading your reviews and just wanna say thank you to all your support because it feels amazing having someone like you read my stories! Please enjoy ****J**

**TheChameleon01- Cammie went to a normal school with all of them in the chapters previous this one. In this chapter though you will see how her life changes with the news. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Guest- I think longer fanfictions are a lot better, some are like an actual book long. I like to write longer ones instead of shorter ones because I cannot update very quickly so I like to leave you all with a nice long chapter to read. But thanks ****J enjoy the chapter!**

**Greeneyedsmirker- Thank you soooo much! Yes I am going to continue it! I have a lot more ideas that I would like to put in it and I hope to write more than just one story too! YES LOVE THE NAME! Haha great Zach inspired name. Thanks a ton for the review, enjoy the chapter!**

**Zammielover16- OMG yes pretty little liars is amazing but omg I am so confused! Haha I started watching the series a couple seasons into it and didn't watch the previous ones….I know I'm crazy right but I love them and we don't have Netflix or anything so I don't know how I could catch up. And OMG yes they are spies! Haha but become one or is one? Enjoy!**

**Lovewords- Ugh that took awhile to update…sorry. Zammie! Thanks for the review and I hope you like the chapter! Yes, SPY SCHOOL HERE COMES MY CHAPTER! Lol but omg yes spy school!**

**Joey- YAYAYAY! Lol yes this is one of the reasons why I like spies so much. You should really read the series I mean I know you only read this story cuz we r friends and you r really nice and sweet (LOL What did I just write you are not NICE or SWEET lol jk sometimes….) anyways thanks! Ugh get me to write the next chapter sooner! Lol enjoy the chapter though!**

**Thanks again for reading the last chapter and all of the reviews! Gonna put an authors note up soon just so you all know about when I will be updating. Hope you all enjoy either the last bit of your summer or are enjoying the beginning of school! Enjoy the chapter!**

Cammie POV:

My life is a lie. A complete lie.

Zach POV:

After Cammie fell out of the tree I was beyond worried. I called Joe as fast as possible and we took her to the CIA hospital. She wasn't too badly hurt just some scrapes and bruises but I was worried that she may have hit her head.

She was out for a day. A DAY! Joe and I paced the hospital like mad men waiting for her to wake up. Joe was mad at me because he thought it was all my fault and I was worried what he would do to me if she was badly hurt.

When she did wake up we both went in and decided to tell her the truth. She would probably be confused enough waking up in some top secret government hospital but she needed to know the truth. So that's what I told her, the truth.

She was confused but I knew she would understand eventually and in the end she thought that it was pretty cool we were spies. I could tell Joe was happy that she hadn't freaked out either. So he sent me out and was going to explain the rest himself.

Joe POV:

Zach and I had told her the basic truth but she needed to know more.

"Cammie?"

"Ya?" she looked at me dazed. She had already heard a lot but now she needed to know the rest.

"Um Cam I think there is still a lot you don't know…"

She looked sad. "I can take it, tell me."

I smiled she was strong just like her father. "Cam your mother is also a spy. She is in a rehab center but that is because she has trouble dealing with all she has seen."

She nodded, "Does this mean Abby is a spy too."

"Ya, but she is more of watching over your mom than getting help. She cares a lot about your mom and wants her better for you."

"Cammie your mom has had a hard time since your dad died and the first time she went to see Abby that's when Abby called me and told me I needed to check on you."

"You know your dad and I were best friends. When he went into his last mission I think he knew something was going to happen. He told me I had to watch over you no matter what and love you just like he had loved you. He knew what was going to happen to your mom and he told me that she should go see Abby.

I had tears running down my face by now and Cammie had come and sat next to me. She was crying too.

"Your dad was amazing and I'm so sorry he's not here but I'm going to watch over you. I promise."

We sat there for awhile both crying. When she stopped I decided it was time to tell her where she was going to be switching schools.

"Cammie you know you're going to have to switch schools right?"

"Ya, but your coming too right?"

I laughed, "You think I would leave you after all of this?"

She gave me a sad laugh.

"No Cam I won't and you're going to be switching to the school that I actually teach at. It's a boy's school but I want you close to me."

She nodded, "But where do the girls go to school?"

"They go to an all girl's school, but trust me you will see them soon." (**Haha can you guess what's coming?!)**

"Cool, and these are spy schools aren't they?"

"Ya they are but don't worry if you are anything like your mom and dad you will catch up in no time plus they both used to train you when you were little. They are two of the best and if you're anything like them then you will be even better."

She smiled, "But Joe why were they all sent here to watch over me."

"They meaning Zach, Grant, Nick, Jonas, Bex, Liz, and Macey?"

"Yes, and you too?"

"Well I had always planned on keeping a close eye on you when you were with your mom, and also we have reason to believe there is a terrorist group after you because of who your parents are."

"A terrorist group?"

"Yes, they believe that your father told you information before he died and that your mother told you some secrets too."

"Why aren't they after my mom?"

"They don't go after her because they think you have better information than her."

"So how good is this group?"

"We don't know yet but people are working on taking them down as we speak."

"So nothing to worry about."

"Nope, nothing to worry about sweetheart.

Cammie POV:

Joe just called me sweetheart. Out of all that he just told me about my life that is the one thing that keeps replaying in my head. Sweetheart. My dad use to call me sweetheart. He'd kiss the top of my head, pull me into a hug and call me sweetheart. I think I like the thought of Joe doing that.

Joe POV:

I called her sweetheart. Before Matt went on his last mission he had told me what to do to make Cammie feel better. That was just one of many but I think she liked it. She smiled up at me and gave me a slight nod telling me it was okay that I had called her Sweetheart. I think she'll like it at Blackthorn but we'll just see.

I got up and told Cammie I'd be back in an hour and we were going to go. Macey and the girls were at her house right now packing up all of her clothes and books. I knew she wouldn't want anything else that was in her room so that is what I had told them to pack. When they were done we were all going back to our schools. The girls to Gallagher, and the boys, Cammie and myself to Blackthorn. None of them knew it but they'd be seeing each other shortly.

Cammie POV:

We are on our way to Blackthorn. What in the world is it going to be like?

It took about seven hours but we made it. Everyone else had driven in different cars so it was just me and Joe together. We pulled up to a building in the middle of the woods, but it looked more like a prison.

"Welcome to Blackthorn Cammie."

"This is Blackthorn?"

"Yes, and your stuff is already in your room."

"My room?"

"Yes, well not "your" room, you will be sharing it."

"But isn't this a boys school?"

"Yes, unfortunately we had a lot of newcomers this year so we have no extra rooms at the moment."

"Okay…but who will I be sharing it with?"

"Hello Gallagher Girl."

I turn around and see Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas waving at me.

"Them?!"

"Yes, now will this be a problem?"

"No Mr. Solomon."

And with that he walked away looking very satisfied with himself.

"Sooo you wanna show me around the school?"

"I would be pleased to show you around the school Gallagher Girl."

I looked at the boys asking for help but they just shrugged and walked off.

Zach then grabbed my hand and started pulling me along.

"It's just you and me." He whispered sending chills down my spine.

We walked around most of the school. It looks a lot smaller from the outside than it really is. There was what seemed to be hundreds of room and we only saw some of them.

Blackthorn looks a lot different than any public high school that I have ever been to. It is not what I thought it would be but I think I will like it. Zach even showed me some of his favorite passageways. I saw many more though and decided I was going to go back later and look at them.

Everything was just so different though. After his tour he showed me our room. It was quite large. There were five beds; each had their own trunk at the end of it and a door which must have lead to a bathroom.

All the boys had their stuff througholy organized and told me that I needed to be ready because Dr. Steve could come in at any minute and do a room check so I put my clothes and books in the trunk I was given and looked at my bed. There was my new uniform (consisting of an orange jumpsuit) and my P & E outfit of gym shorts and a tank top. Then I looked at my schedule, or at least tried because Zach grabbed it out of my hands.

"Zach give it back!" I shouted trying to get it but he held me back looking at it.

"Zach I mean it, Give it back!"

"One second Cam."

Then he looked at me real quickly and shoved my schedule in his mouth.

"What the …" I was dumbfounded, why did Zach just eat my schedule?

"Don't worry it was dissolving paper, the cotton candy flavor."

"Uh but how am I supposed to get to my classes now since I don't have a schedule!"

"I will be your tour guide."

I sat back down on my bed feeling defeated.

I forgot that my other friends were still in the room until I heard Jonas typing away.

"Jonas?"

"Ya Cams?"

"Where do the girls go to school?"

He looked sad so Nick answered for him, "That is what we are trying to figure out."

"But how?"

"Jonas is hacking into the CIA" he said smugly.

Now I really didn't know what to say, how can you just hack into the CIA with out them noticing?

"Do you guys normally do this kind of thing?"

Nick and Jonas exchanged a look and then answered together, "Yes."

"But uh WHY?"

"So we can know things." Said Grant.

"What sorta things do you know?" I asked him back smirking.

"Cammie that is my smirk!"

"No it's not Zachy."

"Oh mah gawd Zachy!" Nick and Grant both started laughing like crazy.

When they returned from their laughing fit Zach went over and punched both of them square in the jaw.

"Oh Zachy that hurt!"

That earned Grant an extra punch to his nose causing blood to come out like crazy.

After that they both shut up.

"So Grant what things to you know?"

Now he started smirking, "Lots."

"Like?"

"We know all about you."

I gulped, "You do?"

"Ya, both your parents are in the CIA. You recently moved to Roseville because your mom supposively took a new job, but we can't figure out the real reason. Somehow you know Joe Solomon." He said giving me a weird look but I just responded but shaking my head meaning I'd tell them some other time.

He continued, "You had a boyfriend named Josh and things ended badly. And that's about it anything you care to add?"

I'll be fine I thought to myself, they only know about the Josh incident and nothing else, I'll be fine.

"Cammie, I said do you wanna add anything else?'

I quickly replied, "No."

I guess it was a little too quick though because they could all tell I was lying and exchanged a look. They all slowly got up from their seats and started walking over towards me, I guess they were going to get the information out of me one way…beating me up?

Zach gave me an evil glint, "I suggest you run now."

Then they all pounced on me trying to grab me but I was faster then them. When Zach said to run I took off and ran straight out of the door. When Zach showed me a tour of his school he showed me a secret passage way that led to the woods so I took that and once I got into the woods I took off running. When I thought I was far enough out I climbed a tree with some leaves for cover and hid.

Zach POV:

God she can run fast.

We all were a second or so too late. She reached the door and bolted.

We all quickly got from our seats and started to follow her, and then she went into my favorite passageway, the one that led to the woods.

"Guys, this is going to be hard."

"How could it get any harder than chasing down this girl?" asked Nick.

"Well she just went into the woods, At night."

"Shit, Zach why did you show her this passageway?" asked my best friend Grant.

"Well Granty I wasn't expecting her to use it or remember where it is!"

"Common guys no use arguing we have to get her!" said Jonas.

"Okay, common we'll split up when we get to the woods. Jonas you and Nick search the trees and Grant and I will run and try and see how far she went."

So we all went through the passageway and into the woods. It was already getting dark fast so we had to hurry.

We have been looking for an hour now! Why can't we find her!

We decided it was time to give up after another hour because none of us could see a thing, so we walked out of the woods looking dumbfounded.

"Hello there boys."

"Oh my gosh is that you Cammie!" Grant shouted.

"Well since you fouls walked past me a like million times I decided to go and get some food. By the way boys you missed dinner."

Grant looked pained and we still just kept looking at her strangely.

Then she looked at me, "I'm too Goode for you." And then she walked away.

We all still stood there shocked. When finally Nick turned to me.

"What the hell was that!?"

I looked at him for awhile, "That right there is our mission."

The boys looked satisfied and we decided tomorrow we would meet up at the library and make a plan to figure out what the heck was going on with Cammie and to figure out who she really was because she obviously had a lot had a lot of secrets. Maybe even more than me….

Cammie POV:

"I'm too Goode for you." And then I walked away from them.

Truth is the boys had all really scared me when they started chasing me so I went and hid in the woods. They all ran past me a bunch so I finally just decided to go back to Blackthorn.

They didn't notice when I got out of the tree and walked back into Blackthorn. Joe had told me wait outside of the dinner hall for him and then he would make an announcement that I was a new student at Blackthorn.

I waited for him and then I heard him say, "And today we would like to welcome a new student, Cameron!"

I decided I would surprise him though and I had talked to Dr. Steve before dinner and he led me up to the roof and pulled off one pieces of glass on the overhead windows. When Joe made the announcement I jumped through the empty spot where the window had been and did a couple flips then landed on the floor right next to Joe.

All the boys looked surprised and completely shocked, but Joe smiled at me, "Very nice Cammie, looks like all those dance and gymnastic lessons and recitals your dad and I went to paid off."

What did Joe mean, my dad and him? I was thinking back and then I remembered there had always been another man with my dad, but he was always disguised. That must have been Joe….

"Cammie why don't you introduce yourself to the boys."

I nodded and took the microphone from him, "Hello boys my name is Cameron, but please do not call me that. I am new here as you all know but I already know more about you than you even know about yourselves." And with that I hopped off the stage and went and took a seat at the end of a long table of what looked to be boys my age.

Oh I may have mentioned when I was little my dad had taught me how to hack into the CIA too so I wasn't too surprised to see Jonas hacking, but I was playing it safe since they didn't need to know everything about me even if I had already hacked them and knew all about them.

"Hello there" said a boy cocky looking boy with blue eyes. "My name is Landon."

"Hi, I'm Cammie."

"I know that silly." He said smirking, but mine was wwaayyy better.

Zach POV:

I can feel a disturbance in my universe. Someone has been smirking. No one will steal my smirk!

Cammie POV:

And on went dinner. Every boy at the table was trying to flirt with me and make me like them. After Josh though I haven't been interested in getting a boyfriend and I still am not. Maybe I like Zach a little…. but no one needs to know that!

After dinner Joe came up to me.

"Cammie what have you done to Zach, Grant, Nick, and Jonas?"

"I may have led them on a wild goose chase." I said smirking.

He laughed, "Just go find them and give them an apple or something."

"Okay fine." I tried to say sounding mad but it came out more as a laugh.

So I went back to the boys and found they were still wandering around the forest. I had put tracking devices on them to so I could see them going in circles.

When I was five my dad gave me tracking devices for my birthday. He had always wanted me to become a spy and I was trained like one from the beginning even if I did go to a so called normal public school not a spy's school. But now I could be me, and I'm a pretty damn good spy.

After I left the boys dumbfounded I went to go and talk to Joe. I found his office and I knocked on the door.

"Hey Joe are you in here?"

"Hey Cammie yes I am, come in."

I walked into his office that looked like a metal box with uncomfortable furniture. It looked scary and that's what it was probably supposed to look like. But I still continued to walk in and sat down in one of the big metal chairs.

"Joe they don't know any of the truth about me and family do they?"

He laughed, "Not even close."

"But should we let them find some out?"

"I think they should find some of it on their own and then you can tell them the rest from there."

I nodded but then started laughing, "Joe this office" but I couldn't finish because he started laughing with me.

"Cammie it's supposed to scare the boys."

"Yes I see that but that picture with all the pink on it is serving you well."

Joe's office may have seemed scary to everyone but I was looking, and _noticing things_ and I saw hidden behind many books and different things a pink poster sticking out and on his desk you could see hidden compartments that he later showed me had pictures of me and him together and I smiled seeing them.

"So Cammie since the boys probably took your schedule it is a good thing I gave you a fake one."

I smiled, "Good thinking."

"Ya but so your uniform is in your room, I will give you your real schedule in a minute and then I wanted to see if you would like to eat dinner or breakfast which ever you prefer with me once a week."

"Sounds fun." I smiled.

"Ya but lets keep it a secret." He said winking at me.

I got up and gave Joe a hug. "Thanks Joe, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye but wait Cammie?"

"Ya Joe?"

"Go easy on the boys and be a little weaker first so you can see what they are made of."

"Yes sir." And then I walked out going back to my room where hopefully the boys would not be.

Of course they were there I mean what was I expecting but as I walked in they all stared at me strangely.

"Hey Cammie." Said Jonas.

Grant looked up from his homework and ran over to me giving me a hug, "Hey Camster."

"Hi Cammie." Said Nick.

And Zach just stared at me angrily.

"Hello to you too Zach."

The boys all looked at him and gave him some weird look and he snapped out of it. Weird….

"So Cammie I would ask you what classes you are in but I already know." Zach said smirking.

I smirked back at him, "You do?"

Now he looked confused, "Gallagher Girl what are you talking about."

"Nothing." I say trying to suppress laughter.

"What are you talking about Cammie?" Grant said giving me a weird look.

I smiled, "That was a fake schedule."

They all looked shocked

"But but how did you do it?" Nick asked.

I simply pointed to myself and said "Spy."

Zach looked pissed but all the other boys smiled.

"So Cammie what classes are you taking, I mean I'm sure they aren't our level of classes since you have not been going here as long as we have, but what are they?" asked Jonas.

"Well Joe and I were talking and I will be taking COW, Cover Ops with you guys, the other basics oh and I think I'm taking P&E with either you guys or the boys a grade above us."

The boys jaws dropped opened.

"But Cammie how how is that possible?" asked Jonas who started furiously typing on him computer.

"Cammie are you sure you have the right schedule?" asked Nick.

"Yes I am and I talked to Joe and everything is all good even though I'm starting late in the school year."

"J-J-Joe!" Zach's jaw dropped even more if possible and so did the other boys.

"You called him Joe!" screamed Grant.

"Umm ya what's wrong with that?" I asked I mean Joe and I had known each other for years he was okay with it but I'm guessing he wasn't okay with letting the boys call him Joe…

The all just stared.

"Look guys its complicated, and it's getting late we should all go to bed."

They nodded but looked skeptical of me as they turned out the lights.

All I could think to myself before I went to bed was WOW, what I have I gotten myself into?

Someone started shaking me.

"Cammie."

"Cammie."

"What?" I said rubbing my eyes looking at the clock to see it said 4 o'clock in the morning!

I looked to see who was shaking me and it was Joe.

"Joe what are you doing here?"

"Cammie stick on some work out clothes and meet me by the gym in five minutes sharp!"

I nodded and quickly got changed and ran to meet Joe.

"Good morning Cammie." He said smiling at me.

"Morning, but why am I up this early?"

"Since you are probably a little out of shape from not having worked out like these boys you and I will be training every morning together."

"Okay."

So for the next two and a half hours we did all sorts of exercise. We ran for at least an hour and a half running about 15 miles and then we did sit ups and push ups for half an hour and then we practiced sparring for the rest of the time.

"Nice job Cammie." Joe said to me after we had finished and were walking back towards the school.

"Thanks, it feels just like the old times with my dad." I said smiling.

Joe smiled back at me and gave me a quick hug before disappearing so I walked back to my room.

As I opened the door all the boys pounced on me.

"Cammie where the hell have you been!" yelled Grant.

Zach looked really worried and pulled me into a hug but then seeing how sweaty I was just sat me down next to him.

"Cammie we were so worried about you!" said Nick.

Jonas just gave me a sympathetic look but one that said to explain right now!

I looked at all of them and started laughing. They looked like crazy overprotective brothers at the moment. It made me really happy that they all cared so much but they looked funny and I just kept laughing making them look angrier.

"Cammie where were you?" Zach asked giving me a stern look.

I smiled at them, "None of your business."

Now they all looked even more pissed.

"Cammie we woke up this morning and you were no where to be seen for all we know you could have been kidnapped!" shouted a very mad Grant.

I laughed at them, "You guys aren't very good spies."

They still looked mad.

"Look if you wanna know so badly you can go ask Joe since I was with him."

They all backed down but I could tell they were still all slightly mad.

"Common guys I was just with Joe, he said I need some extra practice since you guys have been working out more than me."

They nodded.

"So you were working out with Mr. Solomon?" asked Zach.

"Ya that's just what I said."

"Is this going to be an everyday thing?" asked Grant.

I looked at them tiredly, "I hope not cuz I'm freaking tired!"

They all laughed.

"Cammie what time did you leave this morning to go work out with Mr. Solomon?"

"Early." I replied.

Jonas nodded, "Someone hacked into my security system this morning at four and turned it back on just recently. Cammie did he wake up at four in the morning!"

I looked at them all and slowly nodded.

They all looked shocked.

"Wow Cammie." Said Grant.

Zach looked at me like he felt bad for me and probably thought Joe shouldn't do that to me but who cares what Zach thinks.

They stopped questioning me and we all walked downstairs to breakfast and then got ready for our first class of the day P&E.

Joe had told me to go with Zach and all of them to their class so I followed them.

"Gentlemen welcome back to P&E" said some teacher looking at the boys since they had been on mission and this was their first day back along with my first day ever at Blackthorn.

Then the teacher saw me and smiled, "And you must be the new student."

"Yes, I'm Cammie."

He smirked, "I know."

Then he turned back to the rest of the class, "Students we are going to do some basic sparring on partners and then later we will have a big sparring ring together to see what Cammie is made of."

The boys all split off into pairs and the teacher pulled me aside.

"Cammie I know what your capable of, if you are anything like your father you are a natural born fighter." He said smiling at me.

I looked at him confused, "How did you know my dad?"

"He was a very good spy and I had the privilege to go on a mission or two with him."

I nodded and we watched the boys spar. Some were good others had no chance.

After a while the teacher spoke up, "Boys its time to see what Cammie is made of."

All the boys smiled at me and circled up.

The teacher spoke again, "Everyone of you will have a chance to fight Cammie. We will start with some easier matches then work our way up to the top fighters in this class."

They all nodded.

"We will begin with you Jonas."

Jonas stepped into the ring, "Yes Mr. Campbell."

He motioned for us to start and Jonas ran towards me. I easily side stepped him and tripped him. Once he was on the group I quickly pulled his arm behind him and he couldn't get up. I'd won my first match! J

On went the matches. I won all of them much to the boys surprise, but then there were three of them left; Nick, Grant and Zach. I gulped they were probably the best in the school and they were going to be hard to beat.

Zach POV:

How did Cammie learn all of that? She took down everyone! The only people left were Nick, Grant and me. She even took Jonas down in a matter of seconds! This girl is good…

Nick stepped into the ring next and they fought for about five minutes. It looked like he had the upper hand then all of the sudden she did some move I had never seen before and he was down.

Next was Grant.

Grant walked in the ring and they immediately started fighting. He gave her a bloody nose and she stopped for a second and then kicked him in the balls. Hard. Grant was down after that and all the boys cringed.

I was up next. All the boys cheered when I walked into the ring. I had to win! No girl is going to beat Zach Goode!

We fought and we fought and we fought. I was going easy on her because I didn't want to hurt her, but she was going full force trying to beat me. Both of us were starting to get bruises everywhere and were both slowly getting tired. But then she smiled, I got scared right then what was she going to do? All of the sudden she did a roundhouse kick to my head which I was not expecting. She jumped on me and looked down at me, "Sorry Zach." And then she hit one of my pressure points and I blacked out.

Cammie POV:

I beat all of them! I walked out of P&E very happy and all of the boys looked at me like they were scared. The teacher told me good job and that I was indeed just like my dad and on continued the rest of the day, but it was different. For once I was the real me and didn't have to hold back my power or strength. The boys were slightly scared of me and they should be, I mean I did put most of them in the nurses for different wounds but it was worth it. Joe had said to go easy but I had to prove to them I was not some girly girl but I was Cammie Morgan. I smiled to myself. I wonder what they would think of my last name or my codename for that matter if they knew what it was. The Morgans are a legend and I am going to add to their legacy.

**So guys what did you think? The Morgan legacy? Joe and Cammie's special relationship? What do the boys think? Where are the girls? Lol you probably already know that but ya… Please review! Thanks again! Also please read the author's note I will put up soon it is very important!**


	7. Author's Note

Yes guys I am sorry but this is an author's note and it is VERY IMPORTANT so please **READ.**

Okay so you all are either in school or about to start school right? Well I start school next week and my life is about to become hectic. Just if you're wondering I am going to be a freshman! And a couple weeks ago I found out I made the JV Field Hockey team so I have been busy having many practices for that. Besides sports I also play two instruments- piano and organ(Nerdy right?) well I do that, am in a choir and also volunteer quite a lot and am the assistant coach to my little sister's softball team. Yes I have a little sister who is seven and also I LOVE SOFTBALL. I am the starting pitcher on my team and also play first base. Do any of you play softball/field hockey/or instruments?

Anyways besides all of that I am taking extremely hard classes and will be getting lots of homework.

Okay so I know if I were all of you you would want me to update once a week at least? Well I am very sorry but with school and all of that I do not see how that is even close to being possible and I am going to finish the story no matter what! I am hoping to try and update about once or twice a month but we will see how it goes…..

Again super sorry but I don't see any other option and I don't want to give up the story. Once or twice a month is better than nothing right? Well my sincerest apologies and I understand if you are mad but over different breaks and days off I will sit down and write! Please keep reading the story!

Sorry guys! But **ONCE **or **TWICE** a month and over breaks I will update! So look forward to seeing the next update soon! And also if any of you want to talk bout anything kik me id love to talk :)

Kik- caligirl_marg


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**I'm soooo sorry I have updated in so long! I promise I am going to update soon, but I decided to make you guys this to hold you over. Hope you all are well! Expect an update soon!**

**Talk to you guys soon! XO**

**kik me- caligirl_marg **

**-or- leave me a message so i know how you all are! I miss you guys!**

Cammie

November 12, 2014

English HW

**Spy**

spī/

_noun_

noun: **spy**; plural noun: **spies**

**1**.

a person who secretly collects and reports information on the activities, movements, and plans of an enemy or competitor.

synonyms:

secret agent, intelligence agent, double agent, undercover agent, counterspy, mole, sleeper, plant, scout

This is the dictionary definition of the word, but that is just the beginning of what I think the word spy means. To me the word spy for me has changed from my experiences so far at Blackthorn. Being a spy is about so much more than I ever thought. The word spy in the dictionary is just a cliché about what people think we are. Truthfully we are so much more. It's more than just a job it's a life, my life.

To be a spy means to be brave and fearless. To risk your life for someone else even though you may not even know them. It means jumping in front of a bullet to save the innocent little girl. Every move and every action counts, you have to be the judge of right and wrong and decide in a second what to do.

Wisdom comes with age and with wisdom also comes knowledge. Knowledge is knowing, knowing the truth and then deciding what to do with it. Some people choose to do good with these things they know and others choose not so wisely. When information falls into the wrong hands the evil in the world has won. My job is to stop that evil.

To be truly great at anything you need wisdom. Being a spy you use wisdom in other ways than most people. We know more than most people and approach a new challenge every day. Sometimes it means fighting for your own life and sometimes it means putting your own life on the line to save the innocent bystander.

What does the word spy mean? To me the word means everything. Spies are fighters. We are survivors of impossible events. We are the invisible saviors to unknowing people in danger. Spies are anything they want to be. They can change their personalities and everything about them and no one will know. We have the power to blend in to the world. I have that power.

Changing appearances is one thing but I have found my place in the world. I used to be a so called normal girl and now look at me, I am a spy girl at Blackthorn. My life has turned completely upside down and I think I like it. I'm the new girl but I have found my place at the school. I am Cammie Morgan and I'm going to change the world one day. I am a spy and spying is my job.


End file.
